


Ruin Me

by buttercup6932



Series: Beautiful Tragedies [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Magnus Bane, Horny Alec Lightwood, Horny Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec, Jealous Alec Lightwood, King Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Being an Asshole, Malec Smut, Monarch - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Nephilim, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Possessive Sex, Prince Alec Lightwood, Prince Magnus Bane, Pure Porn, Sex Addict Magnus Bane, Smutty Angst, Toxic Relationship, Toxic sex, castle - Freeform, dub con, malec porn, prince of hell, royal, toxic, way too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup6932/pseuds/buttercup6932
Summary: Possessive Sex





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since I was last here. In this prison of mine. Who was I kidding? I am my own prison and the key belonged to him. I wouldn't bore you with the details. All I can tell you without breaking down is that I was here, three years ago. He pulled me apart, limb by limb. And when I finally got all those pieces together, he did it all over again. In the end, when I wanted to stay. When I wanted to be with him, when I wanted to _love _him. He let me go.

For centuries, both of our kingdoms had lived in peace. Until one day. When he first saw me. He wasn't aware of my status at the time, perhaps none of this would have happened if he did, my clothes being one of the reason. I never dressed as a royal. He probaby mistook me for one of the servant boys. And Magnus had never much cared for servant boys. He had approached me and for an unknown reason, I had hidden my identity from him. Maybe because I wanted to know what it felt like to be loved regardless of your title. What a fool I was. Some twisted part of me actually believed that Magnus Bane was in love with me.

He'd always been everything I wasn't; charming, chaotic, witty and so very selfish. But I wouldn't have it any other way. As selfish as he was, I knew deep down, the most selfless he could've been, was when he let me go.   
I had offered to run away with him, he'd called me a child.

It's not that complicated. I was here with my family, it was a formality. He saw me first, approached me. We were shortly acquainted before he told his father about us. I could never admit how I felt, towards a man infront of my family. No one would have accepted us. It was okay as long as whatever happened stayed between the sheets and never left the bedroom.

Our parents had an arrangement, to keep me as a 'guest' in Edom for a while. Magnus had always been Asmodeus' favorite, he would get his son anything he wished for. What was one prince of a falling kingdom? We needed their help, my family agreed.

Magnus slept in my room every night. I made a few appearances on dinners and balls. While constantly watching him flirt with other women. 'Keeping appearances' he liked to call them.

I don't think he ever realized what he was doing to me. He was sweet and compassionate when we made love and the morning after, and as soon as he left the room, I didn't even exist.

We had our fair share of fights. What did I even expect him to do? It's not like he could've married me. So much as hold my hand in my public. But I wanted. I wanted so much that he couldn't take it anymore. I was 'too much' and so he stopped coming to see me and I was sent back home.

After all these years. I still ached for his love. Any shape, any form. How I needed him, I couldn't explain it myself. The thought physically _hurt_. My father died a week ago. I was here as the new King of Idris. In order to reinforce peace with Edom. I had tried to avoid it, tried to get Jace to come in my place. But this was inevitable. I had to come back here. Something as close to home as I could get. No, I'm letting my feelings get the best of me. This was my torture cell. My home was Idris.

The council meeting had come to an end. The whole two hours, he hadn't even spared me a glance. He spoke with such authority, his words crisp and clear. I'd always admired that about him. My people called me a leader. Magnus, he was a ruler. He was unstoppable, he reflected power. His eyes were as dark as I'd remembered them. They never gave away any emotion.

There was someone new at the table, someone I didn't recognize. Sebastián, I suppose his name was. I had to admit, he was beautiful. He had stolen me a few glances between the meeting and blushed when he'd caught me looking back at him. Cute.

Everyone left their places, Asmodeus gave me a nod in acknowledgment and left the council room. It was just me and him now and the guards at the door. I turned to leave, assuming that he doesn't wish to speak to me.

"Don't I deserve a goodbye kiss, Alexander?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. His voice was barely above a whisper. My heart clenched. I stood there for a second, blank. Only to witness the guards nodding to someone behind me and taking their cue to leave. I would've followed if not for the hand that took my wrist and yanked me around. Our eyes met, for a moment. Those eyes. Damn, those eyes. So dark, so deep.

I snapped out of my trans as I pulled my hand back making sure to display a show of authority and hatred. Something in those eyes flashed as he eyed me up and down. Anger evident in his eyes. He looked at me with such resentment. For a moment, I wanted to step closer to him, to caress his cheek, just to hold him. The thought left as quickly as it came. What was I even thinking? He would make fun of me.

"It's Your Majesty now," I spoke. He raised an eyebrow at that and stepped forward. Dangerously close. I had my posture upright and rigid.

"_My _Majesty indeed," He remarked, almost taunting me.

I tried to roll my eyes at him and leave but he pushed me towards the table and cornered me.

"Enjoying the view much?" He snapped. His hands on my sides. I was trapped, yet I had never felt so free. This is exactly where I wanted to be. I was almost in his arms, _almost_.

He saw the confusion on my face and spoke. "Sebastian. I saw the way you looked at him. The way he looked at _you." _

"Must be something in the air." I taunted.

I saw the way he bit his lip and how he devoured me with his eyes, wanting me to initiate something. I couldn't. I pushed him away a little.

"So you admit it? You were eye fucking him all evening?" He snarled at me.

"So what if I was?"

"You wouldn't dare. You know I'd gauge his eyes out." He almost yelled.

I pushed him away.

"Screw you, Magnus. I'm not in the mood for this right now. And you'd better show me some respect." I glared at him. How dare he treat me like I'm his property?

"You're doing that thing again." He said.

"What thing?" I asked.

"The thing where you try to tell yourself to hate me because you think I don't own you."

"It's because you don't."

He laughed at that. No humor in his voice though. I did hate him.

"Really? So you hate me?"

"No, I'm indifferent about you. And I have pressing matters I need to deal with. I'm the king of Idris. I don't have the luxury to sit around and fuck random people all day."

"And if you did? Who would it be? Sebastian?" I almost rolled my eyes at him.

"Get over it, already. But since you'd really like to know. Sure. Who wouldn't want that tight ass? I'm sure I could get it if I tried hard enough. Especially when I'm the king now, should have its perks."

"Alexander, don't." I wasn't scared of him. No. But he did own me. And the moment he said it like that, I knew I had to stop. And I would, just after pushing him a little further.

"It is what it is. I can't wait to have him on his knees infront of me, begging me to take him and use him---"

"You wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"You need a reminder on who you belong to, Alexander."

"Those days are over, Magnus. Get over yourself. It's been three years."

"So? You don't love me anymore?" I stopped breathing. He sounded hurt. If he was, he didn't show it. But he still looked furious and I couldn't push him any further. Not when he asked me that.

"I need to go"

"Yes or no."

I looked him dead in eyes and with every bit of courage that I could muster up. I said no.

He looked like he'd been punched in the gut. Devastated. I hate doing this to him, but at the same time I knew he deserved this.

"Is there someone else?"

"Maybe."

"If this is your idea of punishing me, I'd advise you to stop right now."

I shrugged. He looked at me like I had stabbed him and then he turned around to leave. But I didn't want him to.

I tried to grab his wrist but was immediately pushed away.

"Hey-"

"Don't." He threatened.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" I snorted. Big mistake. Before I knew, he was looking back at me, furiously. As his hand went to my cheeks and held my mouth there with force. His other hand went to my collar, pulling me close. So close.

"Oh, you'll get that kiss alright." And I did. His hand was in my hair now and I was being kissed. It wasn't sweet and slow, it was rushed and aggressive and so _so_ possessive. My jaw hurt, he was still holding it pretty tight and I tried to kiss him back, but I had no authority there.

He pulled away far too quickly for my liking and I chased after him but he stopped me with his finger on my lips.

"Shh- shh. Still want Sebastian on his knees?"

I was left breathless. He smirked.   
"Thought so," He taunted.   
I could always outsmart him with words, make him feel like he doesn't own me. He let it slide mostly as playful banter and he used to enjoy my snarky remarks, mostly. But then there were moments, like this. Where he would shut me up with his stupid lips and dare me to stop him. And I never did.

I was being dragged by my hair to the edge of the table. And then sprawled on top of it. He didn't waste a single second and practically ripped my clothes off. While still being completely dressed.

I waited. Nothing happened. I was bent over. I turned my head to look at him and saw that look. The look that gets me off.

He had his hands in his pockets, and he looked completely unfazed except for the budge visible through his pants.

I held my hand out to him and he took it before forcefully taking my other hand and holding them in place behind my back.

And then he started rubbing his clothed dick against my naked ass.   
And I grinded right back on him.

He urged me on and slightly groaned when I tried to reach for his dick through my tied hands.

"Don't worry, your majesty. You're not leaving here until you get it all and you can barely _move._" He whispered in my ear and _I_ _lost it. _I moaned like a whore. _His whore. _And I knew what that sound did to him, so I didn't stop and sped up my movement.

He took a chair out and sat down, making me sit on top of him. I was grinding on him like crazy. I couldn't stop. I _wouldn't. _I didn't even remember the last time I had him like this.

I kept turning my head to the side, barely getting a proper view. He still maintained his hard expression but it was evident that he was slowly losing his composure. Not being able to keep his mouth completely closed, eyebrows knotted together, eyes narrowed staring right at me and his hands gripping mine tight enough for his nails to be digging into my skin. Sure to leave marks.

We had barely even touched eachother, but the rush of heat going through us. How needy we both were. We didn't have much time and we weren't talking, so many unsaid words hidden behind those eyelids.

Not long before his fingers slid into my mouth and I sucked them eagerly. Constantly looking at him. Letting him see what a good boy I was. Silently begging for some kind of appreciation, acknowledgement, anything.

I made sure to moan around his fingers and that seemed to do the trick because he let my hands ago and he was scratching his nails down my back. Completely out of breath.

He stood up abruptly and went straight to his knees, still full clothed now slowly unbuttoning himself.

I tried to reach out, "Let me-"

"No." He snapped and took my hands and placed them back on the table. It was an order. I wasn't allowed to move my hands and I wouldn't. I swear on my life.

He was undressed now, both of us stark naked. The prince on his knees with the king bent over the royal council table. He spread me apart and gently worked me with his tongue.

He started out soft and gentle, taking his time. Savoring the taste. But he soon lost rhythm, and sucked and licked, hard and fast and I was a moaning mess above him. I wanted to grab his hair and push him into me but I wasn't allowed to use my hands. It was torture. He was giving me too much and not quiet enough. I tried to grind back on him, but everytime I moved, he stopped.   
And I couldn't take it. I needed him to keep going, I was leaking precum. I needed him so badly.

"Magnus." I whispered. He didn't stop, he kept sucking me and I was losing it. I grabbed my own hair to stifle the arousal. This was only the beginning and I was on the verge of breaking down.

"Magnus-" I sobbed. Not sure what I was asking. Probably for him to fill me up, not leave me so empty.

He just wouldn't stop, he kept going and I was about to come so hard, he knew it. Because I couldn't not grind back on him anymore and this time he didn't stop. And I was on the edge and he withdrew his tongue and grabbed my cock so hard, I couldn't come. I fell on the floor so hard, I was almost shivering. He didn't let me come. I was so high on him and he denied me. He caught me in his arms, we were both on the floor now and I was wrapped into his arms.

He didn't give me any tine to recover and two fingers were entering me. My eyes watered, the last time something was inside me, three years ago.

His eyes snapped towards mine at the tightness. I tried to tell him, that of course Ive only ever been with him. It's always been him. And that I had not once touched myself all this time. I couldn't. Maybe that's why I was so desperate and sensitive. It's as if he understood, because he looked shocked for a moment and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Alexander. Fuck. Oh baby, I'm going to _ruin you_."

With that promise, he relentlessly fucked into me with his fingers. Not once breaking eye contact, hitting my prostate dead on. Over and over and over again. I was sprawled onto his lap and practically sobbing while he just watched me like some piece of art.

I wanted him inside me, so badly. I wanted us to feel one. And he wasn't giving it to me and I was so fucking sensitive, tears threatening to fall.

He saw my glossy eyes and looked so proud of himself. Giving me the most devilish grin. The first time I'd seen that mischief in his eyes in so long. It felt like heaven. And I was just so close, he took my hand and put it on my dick, I started jacking myself off while he finger fucked me, adding another finger and rolling them inside me, making me see stars. My hands sped up, he started planting kisses on my forehead, and I was _so close _but that was it. He withdrew his fingers, took my hand away and I broke. I sobbed into his chest

"Please." I begged.

He huffed, I looked up at him and saw him running his fingers through his hair. The same fingers that I'd sucked moments ago before he fucked me up with them. He used to do this before. 'Hair gel' he used to say before giving me his sheepish grin.

Nostalgia hit me hard and I couldn't help the jab of hurt that settled through me.

"Don't look so disappointed, Alexander. This is far from over. I have yet to use your mouth and your hole to their true potential." He remarked.

Those words did something to me, I would ride him then and there. I went in for kiss, he stopped me mid way. His hands laced around my neck. Gently pressing. His head titled to one side.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked me. Voice barely above a whisper.

I wasn't going to say it. I wouldn't.

"Who do you belong to, Alexander?"

I couldn't say it. I tried to look away but he held my jaw and made me look at him. I silently begged him to give me something.

"You try to hide your feelings. You forget, your eyes speak, Alexander." He whispered.

And then he kissed me, soft and slow. He moaned into the kiss and I kissed him back with equal fervor. It soon turned heated and we were both moaning and panting into eachothers mouths. His hand went to my dick and he started jerking me off. Agonizingly slow.

I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I just needed him to have his way with me. I couldn't form any coherent words. The only word escaping my mouth, Magnus.

His hand didn't speed up and I was crying now. He looked at me with arousal laced in his eyes. His rock hard dick poking my back.

"Why did you have to look at him?" He whispered. Venom laced in his words.

I couldn't say anything. I just looked into his eyes as I sobbed. He was driving me crazy. I was already too sensitive from being denied twice. And I was close yet again and I knew he wasn't going to give it to me. Not so soon anyways.

And I was right, he sped up his movements, knowing I was close and as I was on the edge, he left. Standing up abruptly and pulling me up with him. I could barely stand straight. My cock was soaking wet and red.

And I just looked at him, not sure what to do. He started biting my neck. Hard enough to draw blood. He was marking me. By the time I would leave this room, I'd ve covered in his love bites. Head to toe.

He slowly moved down, his hands on my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck.

He was on his knees now. Looking straight back up to me. He took my dick in his mouth in one go. Without any warning. And I almost _died. _

My hands went to his hair and I grabbed them. Fucking back into his mouth. He was holding my legs, keeping me steady. And he was sucking me with an insane speed.

"Oh, fuck. Yes. Yes. Magnus-" I whined. Babbling on insignificant words.

He moaned around my cock, sucking it like it's the only thing in the world that matters.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum. Please. Please. Please, don't stop. Magnus. Let me. Please. Let me cum. Magnus, please."

And with that, he popped off my dick, without letting me cum. He didn't look angry anymore. He looked up at me. I was losing my mind. He was still holding me from my waist to keep me steady.

He licked my cock slowly through long strides.

"Tell me who you belong to? Who owns you?"

I didn't say anything and he continued to tease me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"_Alexander_, please. _Wh_o owns you?"   
I looked at him and saw the vulnerability in his eyes.

"You. Magnus. You own me." He nearly sobbed and took me back into his mouth. Bobbing his head on me, fuck I was losing it. I couldn't let him stop. I needed to spill.

"You, baby. You own me. Every inch of me. All these years... I never, I never once let anyone touch me. I never touched myself, I was so desperate for you. Mag- Magnus. I- I'm gonna- fuck. Please." I really thought he'd let me cum this time. He was as cruel as they come.

He stood up.

"I promised to ruin you, baby. Don't make me go back on that promise."

He winked before pushing me on the table and spreading my legs wide open. Without any warning, he entered me down to the hilt. It burned. I couldn't breath. He groaned on top of me. It hurt like a bitch. But damn did the pain feel good.

He grabbed my hair and started fucking into me. With no regard, he pounded my ass. He held my legs in the air. My fingers went to his mouth. He sucked on them as he fucked into me. My other hand held my thigh for support.

He came down to kiss me, still fucking me relentlessly. I kissed him back, moaning into his mouth.

He was biting my lip, I couldn't move.

"Oh yes. Fuck me. Use your _whore." _Something in his eyes flashed and he increased his speed. He was about to cum. I couldn't let him stop this time.

"Yes, don't stop. Please. Magnus. I'm begging you. Don't stop. Use me. Destroy me. Fuck me but don't stop. Please let me feel you. Magnus, my mouth aches for you and my hole is craving your seed. Baby---"

I was cut off as he kissed me hard and came inside me. Oh, I was going to cum. Yes. But I didn't. Because he took his dick out, immediately and turned around. Not touching me. At all. And I couldn't dare using my hands.

I screamed. "No"   
I got up but my legs were shivering. I dropped to my knees, reaching out for him. He looked fucked too. Sweat dripping every inch of his body as he looked down on me and smirked.

I was crying. "Why?" I sobbed.

His eyes darkened. He grabbed my hair and shoved his dick in my mouth. Not moving, keeping it still. I kept sobbing and moaning. I needed something. My nails went to his stomach and scratched. He trusted into my mouth at that.

"You deserve this. Watching you pry at him all evening. Don't tell me you didn't anticipate this. You asked for this, your majesty. What did you expect? That I'd just let you look at him? Not say anything? Not stake my claim? Hm?" He tugged my hair and trusted into my mouth with every word. Keeping a steady rhythm.

I was squirming beneath him. My cock hurt, I felt dizzy and I loved every second of it.

"I'll make you forget your own name, Alexander. And trust me when I'm done with you, you'll only have eyes for me."   
  
  
  



	2. Ruined Me

_ **Magnus ** _

His moans echoed through the room, the way he worshipped my name, the way he begged me. The _things_ he did to me. The things he made _me _do. How could I let this go? I made a promise to myself years ago, I wouldn't look back and I didn't. But he's right here. I can't, I just can't stop myself.

I was buried deep in his mouth. Savoring every single second. It was all too much, he was devouring me. It took all of me to have him walk away from this kingdom.

And now we're here, should I be caring about the consequences? I guess so. But not when he's like this, not when he's shivering beneath him. Not until I've _ruined him. _

I fucked into his mouth. Gripping his hair tight and he looked right back into my eyes, I couldn't take it. My hips started moving on their own accord, I couldn't stop. I hadn't let him cum even once, I have to remind him who he belongs to. Who am I kidding? It's my own deep insecurities buried inside. I can't have him look at someone else, admire someone else. Even the thought physically hurt. I'm a terrible person, I know that. But I refuse to believe he deserves better than me.

"You belong to me, Alexander." I chanted as I thrust my hips into him, he moaned sinfully around me. The way he took it, the way he begged for it and yet, the power that radiates through his eyes. He drives me crazy. The truth is, he is the one who owns me. Not the other way around.

He was getting off on this, I could see the way he dripped for me and how his eyes begged me to let him cum. I wanted to see him spill so badly but I wouldn't, not until he's paid for what he did. He _looked _at Sebastián. Alec was about to cum untouched, I left his mouth abruptly.

He whined and reached back out, grabbed my dick and took it into his mouth, sucking on it like it's the only thing he needs to do. I tried to pull back but he held me there and damn, it felt good. I pushed into him because I couldn't hold back, not when he took me like that. And he was ruining _me. _

I came into his mouth, he plopped off my dick, his eyes hazy with lust and unshed tears. His cock soaking red and his breathing uneven. He didn't move, he'd been denied so many times and was still obeying me, _so good_.

I motioned my fingers to tell him to stand up and he did. I stepped closer to him. My fingers moved to his lips, tracing the outline.

I was torn. I wanted to make him scream, for thinking of someone else. For looking at someone else. And I wanted to love him, make love to him for still being here, screaming my name, bent over for me.

I didn't see it coming, how he dared to step forward, closing all the distance between us and how his arms went around my back to pull my closer. My fingers were still tracing his lips.

He bucked into me, held onto me tight. Humped against my dick while looking straight into my eyes. And I let him. Once he'd seen the silent permission my eyes gave him, he started grinding on to me, still holding me tight. Gripping onto me like I would disappear any moment.

And then he was withering, almost falling but I caught him. He wrapped his legs around me as I carried him back to the council table and stood at the edge. His back against the table.

And then he latched for my mouth and kissed me as he humped against me, he moaned into my mouth desperately and he was so close. So so close. I almost let him cum. Almost.

I grabbed his thighs forcefully without any warning and held them there, waiting for him to come off his high. He looked empty. His hands went to his face and he _sobbed. _

"Magnus, please."

"No." I snarled. Because no. I can't let this end. I won't watch him walk out of this door. Because here I get to have him, however the fuck I want and he lets me. Out there, he's the King and he lets himself look at random guys. Fuck. This was breaking me. I needed to fuck him again. Work my aggression out on him, give him everything that I have.

And I did, I turned him on his side and entered him, I fucked into him as he sobbed into his hands. He sobbed as he moaned and then he whined. But he never gave up. 

I came inside him, again and again and again and he took it, but I didn't let him cum even once.

"Get up." I ordered.

"I can't, " he whispered.

"Yes, you can." I demanded.

I was getting impatient, he was still on his side, his head buried in his hands, my cum dripping out of his ass. He needed to get up and I needed to fuck him some more.

"Don't give me an attitude. Not after what you've done." I snapped. I couldn't digest the thought of him liking someone else, how could he even think he could move on from me? From us? I know I'm crazy. But I'm crazy for him.   
I really hit a nerve there though. Because he was up, he could hardly keep his balance but he was standing, facing me, hating me for loving me.

"I'm giving you an attitude?"

"Uh-huh."

"What the fuck, Magnus? What's happened to you?"

"Whats happened to me? You were looking at him and not two minutes ago you were making plans on how you wanted him on his knees--."

"You know what, I think I should've stuck with that thought."

"Excuse me?" My voice dropped to a whisper. He should not have said that.

I marched upto him, took him in my hands and started jacking him off. There goes all his resolve. He was breaking again.

"Yes, just like that." There it was again, the vulnerability in his eyes. He was already squirming and his hands went to my shoulders for balance.

"Magnus, no. We can't keep doing this to eachother-"

I didn't like the sound of whatever he was saying so I cut him off with a bruising kiss. He moaned into my mouth and kissed me back.

Tears escaped his eyes as I jacked him off. He held my face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Touching ever vain buried deep inside, making my heart skip beats. I loved him. I love him. I will _always _love him. And I know he loves me, which gives me the right to do this.

I kissed him just as deeply for a moment and then I pulled away. Retreating my hand from his dick, he looked broken, bruised and torn but he stood still.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

He turned away, breaking eye contact.   
"You." He said.

That was satisfaction enough, but if I let him cum now, I lose him. He's going to leave. He's going to be able to look at someone else and I can't let that happen. I won't.

I backed away, put my clothes back on. He stood frozen, didn't even try to stop me. His body visibly shivering and his eyes red.

I went to him one last time, pulled him closer and sucked a mark so hard on his neck, it would be visible to anyone who dared look at him. Then, I left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
Hope you liked this very smutty angst  
Let me know in the comment section if you'd want me to continue! :)


End file.
